


Different

by lemmonnade



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Autism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, and many others - Freeform, asd, how do i even tag, what is this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmonnade/pseuds/lemmonnade
Summary: In Rin's eyes, there wasn't a more infuriating, obnoxious, weird and stupidly rude girl than Miku, she could think a million negative adjectives to describe her, but actually, she was wrong, very wrong.Miku was just... different.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), Zhiyu Moke/Otomachi Una
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Different

"Kagamine Rin, right?"

Hearing her name made her look up from the book between her hands, and with enough confusion she looked at that pink haired girl who had just taken a seat in front of her. Rin couldn't deny it, she felt a little intimidated by that aura of confidence and superiority, but of course she wasn't going to show it.

"Yeah, do I know you?" Rin asked trying to remember, but she really had no idea who that girl was, and how? She was new in school, that's why she was in the library in the first place, she didn't know anyone, and either way it's not like she was actually excited about making friends.

"Noooot exactly, but kinda? We're classmates, I was going to talk to you earlier but _girl_ , you sure do know how to run, were you about to pee or something?" A small giggle came out after asking the last question, she had a sly smile on her face and Rin wasn't pleased with it. "Anyway I'm Luka, Megurine Luka, are you really that boring? What are you even doing here?"

"First of all what do you think people do in libraries."

"Sleep? Skip classes?"

Misbelief was all over her, but it didn't last long, resigned she closed the book letting out a small sigh. Her peace was gone, Luka didn't understood the bad look she was giving her.

Or well, more likely she did, but completely ignored it.

If Rin had to be honest, the stare she was receiving was already making her feel uncomfortable, it seemed as if she was scanning every damn part of her, it was awkward. Man, just when she had already mentalized to withdraw from there, Luka decided to speak again.

"Sooo... Do you wanna come and hang out with me and some friends?"

"Wh... What– for real?" Rin muttered quickly blinking in confusion, out of all the things she imagined she could say, inviting her to spend the recess with her was not one of those.

"Yep! It's your opportunity to make friends, Kagamine Rin, you seem like a lonely and poor soul." She'd be lying if she said that it didn't offend her, but it's not like she had time to protest, Luka squeezed her cheeks as if they were really close friends, and that was another thing that Rin didn't like. Immediately after that the taller girl got up and circled the table to start pulling her by the arm with very little care. "Don't worry about the book, just let it there, no one's gonna tell you anything, let's go go go! your new friends are waiting."

Rin sighed, and dropped the book leaving it heavily on the table, still offended by the description given, but simply kept the complaints, and let that stranger guide her through the broadness of that school she hardly knew.

It was a little bit irritating that she didn't know how to shut up, it seemed like a monologue, Luka kept talking about herself, and Rin just payed attention to one or two words per sentence, she kept quiet all the time because the truth is that Luka didn't give her a break to say something even if she wanted to.

"Are you listening?"

"Totally"

"I don't think so, I've told you a couple times that we're here." She recrimined along with her typical smile, and carefully opened the door of the room. Rin's cheeks darkened a little because of the shame of having been caught in her lie, but she dismissed those thoughts and got inside after her adversary, meeting there with a boy and two girls who apparently didn't notice her presence yet. "Henlo, I brought you fresh meat."

"Fresh meat?" Rin complained wrinkling her eyebrows with a half smile. Okay, maybe that was a little bit funny, _maybe_.

"Aged meat then." Corrected and then cleared her throat. "Rin, that very uncool looking guy you see there with a guitar is Kaito, the one on the piano is Meiko, and last but not least, Miku, she's right in the corner probably drawing something."

At the time of presenting them, two pairs of eyes were fixed on her, and the one remaining was fixed to the notebook on her legs. Rin's first thought was that Miku was shy, but she would have liked at least a little bit of her attention, that way she felt like she didn't care about her presence at all.

"Nice to meet you, Rin! Did Luka give you any trouble?" Greeted –who if Rin could recall, was Meiko– and gave her a warm smile that for some reason made her feel safe. Trying to be polite she denied it, and Luka put a hand on her chest clearly offended by the question. "What? Don't look at me like that, you know you can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"She's right." Added Kaito, giggling under his breath.

"You guys are the worst, why am I even hanging out with you? That's it, from now on we're not friends anymore, let's go Rin." Dramatized taking the blonde's hand, and started walking being willing to leave the classroom, but before concreting it she stopped and looked back as if she was waiting for something. "You're supposed to beg me to stay, assholes."

"Stay." A fragile and self-conscious voice rang through Rin's head, it was the shy girl who hadn't left a good impression on her.

Apparently that was enough for Luka to cut her dramatization, and immediately let go of Rin's hand. She took a chair and sat next to Kaito with a smile of total and full satisfaction. "So, Rin, why did you come to this school?"

"Oh, that... Well, my mom was renting a house but the owners asked us to leave because they apparently were going to sell it, she couldn't find any houses near where we used to live, so she brought me and my brother here, this is like... The closest school to my current house." Explained sitting next to the girl with pink hair, of course she missed her old home quite a bit, but it was no use thinking about it.

"How far did you live before coming here?" It was Kaito's turn to ask as he strolled his fingertips delicately along the guitar's strings. "Way too far? Just a little?"

"Enough to have had to change schools." Answered without giving to much thought, unconsciously her gaze traveled towards Miku, who hadn't stopped tracing a few lines in her notebook, she was apparently sketching a hand, and if she had to be honest it was quite well drawn. She decided that maybe she should give her another chance. "Hey, you are... Miku, right? I'm Rin, nice to meet you."

The eyelids of the girl widened remarkably, but still didn't look up. She bit her lower lip and rubbed her fingers together nervously. "Hi." Muttered, stroking the edge of the page.

"I... I can see you really enjoy drawing, i-it looks cute, by the way!" Assured, smiling at her. She was trying to make her feel confident enough to speak more, but of course it wouldn't work if she didn't even look at her, it was starting to irritate her.

Miku soaked her lips, and out of inertia began to play with the pencil between her fingers, her entire anatomy seemed to be increasingly stiff and tense. So, by simple body language Rin drew the conclusion that Miku didn't like her, and that's how she decided that she didn't like Miku either. "Thank you very much" It was a whisper, almost unhearable.

"Meeks, why don't you tell Rin what you like to draw?" Kaito prompted, and Rin frowned in annoyance, she was no longer interested in knowing about her, it wasn't worth continuing to insist on someone so rude, she clearly didn't like her presence in there, but even with all those thoughts, she remained silent for education, which apparently that girl was missing a lot.

"Uhmm... People, i like it a lot, it's fun." She replied with a shrug, and without asking Rin anything about her, she proceeded to draw lines again in her notebook, moving her feet in and out as if she were following the rhythm of a non-existent melody.

Incredulous, Rin turned her gaze to Luka, who was already staring at her in a way that made her feel chills through her entire body. She wanted to ask about that girl's attitude, but that mere look she was receiving was enough to stop her, maybe she _really_ shouldn't get into that subject.

"How much until the recess ends?" Meiko asked, lowering the piano lid and standing up, Kaito imitated her by proceeding to set the guitar aside.

"Exactly five minutes, love" It was Luka who answered, and settled on the chair as if she were on a sofa. "What a pain... Did you leave friends behind, Rin?"

It took her a while to react at the question, but nodded. "Yeah, two, how long have you been friends?"

"Meiko and I have known each other since preschool" Kaito said rounding the brunette's shoulders with an arm, and Luka raised an eyebrow sending him a sharp look that he didn't catch. "In first grade we met Luka, and Luka met Miku in fourth grade because she failed a year, soooo, she brought her to us and boom! We quickly became friends, I remember Luka used to treat her like a puppy."

"Correction, I _still_ treat her like a puppy." Claimed Luka, looking kind of proud at the statement. She reached down to the floor and crawled to Miku, who was looking at her somewhat confused, but smiling. "I mean, just– just look at her! She's adorable, don't you wanna pet her? Cause I do."

« **Absolutely not** » Rin thought, and had to bite her tongue to retain her words.

"You want to pet me?" Miku hesitated, tilting her head slightly, and then closed her notebook leaving aside the pencil she was holding so firmly. "You can do it as long as it doesn't hurt, sometimes when you stroke my head it hurts and I don't like it, it feels funny, but a bad kind of funny."

"Sorry." Luka apologized, ruffling the tealette's hair with affection, and then she got up, shaking off her knees from the dust on the floor. Apparently that wasn't a very visited classroom, usually the students attended another slightly newer one, so they simply took advantage of the peace in there. "I wish I could just skip the next class, wh... What was it again? Maths?"

"Physics." Corrected Rin.

"Close enough, physics is like the bastard child of maths and science."

"Stop talking shit and go to your class already." Meiko scolded opening the classroom door, and without waiting for anyone, she got out of there, being closely followed by the guy, who said goodbye waving his hand with a big smile that Rin thought was indelible from his face.

To be honest, it seemed like a nice group, but she couldn't help but wonder why Luka wanted her to be a part of it, they all knew each other from a very very _very_ long time ago, why adopt her like that? It was strange from every angle... Or maybe she was overthinking it, but she was like that, always wanting to see both sides of the coin. It was such a new situation, she just needed time to get used to it.

"Aghh, damn bell" Luka growled as soon as the bell rang, and grabbed her head, ruffling her hair with pure annoyance. "Rin, Meeks, it's time, we have to go to war again"

"Don't be dramatic." The blonde laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. Again her eyes traveled to the third person in the classroom, wondering if she should talk to her again, and _oh man_ she was going to, but Luka spoke first killing her disposition.

"I'm not being dramatic! I... I just fucking hate every kind of science, but let's go now or the teacher is gonna be mad at us, and I absolutely don't wanna get scolded in the first day, maybe later. Meeks, up." She approached the girl and patted her head making her jump a little, she looked up for a moment, but it didn't last long, she quickly nodded taking her things and then stood up awkwardly. "By the way, welcome to the squad, Rin."

"Wh– Why do you welcome me?" She asked strangely and with a faint blush on her cheeks, she wasn't at all used to people treating her that well. In her old school she had a reputation, a _bad_ kind of reputation, she used to cause more fear than anything else in people, no one had any real intention of approaching her or her friends.

"Actually my plan was to throw pig blood at you as an initiation, but I settled for that because it's hard to find any kind of animal blood here... Aside from some assholes I know."

Aaaand like that, the magic of the moment went away as fast as it came. Rin dropped her eyelids halfway, laughing softly. Maybe being friends with them wouldn't be bad, everyone was nice.

Well, everyone except for that particular girl, but she could handle it, if she acted politely when they had to communicate then there shouldn't be any problems, they just happen to have the same friends. But they weren't friends, absolutely not.

And Rin was totally sure that they would never be.

**Author's Note:**

> LSJFJSHFJF OKAY I'M NERVOUS.
> 
> Sorry if I misspelled something and sorry about the very possible grammar mistakes I made– this is a translation of a fic of mine on Wattpad, sooooo, yeah, English isn't my first language.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, I do have more chapters but I still have to translate them qwq<3


End file.
